The Future of the Halliwell Line
by Leasel P
Summary: Sequel to What you see when all is black. Chris lets down his barriers and tells piper a bit about her future daughter and shows her what a wonderful witch she gives birth to.


**The Future of the Halliwell Line.**

Chris was lying on his bed, staring at the photo in his hand, totally lost in thought.

When Piper had said Sara's name he was transported worlds away to a place where she was a constant in his life, always by his side.

They were inseparable.

Hearing a knock at the door Chris titled his head to see Piper standing there with a weak smile. Waving her in, he moved towards the couch and sat down next to her. An awkward silence filled the room as both were unsure how to start. Chris was past questioning the power of the charmed ones so he was uninterested in how she knew about Sara, he knew they had shared a special bond since she was born and put it down to that. Chris more than anything wanted to know what she had seen.

Piper, wary of how to approach the subject just decided telling him what she had seen would probably be best.

"I don't actually know what happened. I don't remember anything that happened today, all I remember is what I saw when I was unconscious. I was following the sound of crying when you appeared as, well you." She motioned at him indicating that he was his current age. "Telling me that Paige and Phoebe needed me, then you turned into a child saying Sara was in trouble and to come quickly." Piper told him of the other things she saw stopping before she told him of the last. The words were caught in her throat.

In that instant Chris knew what she had seen.

"Sara's death." Piper could only nod. Chris took the photo he had been looking at and gave it to her. He watched the small smile that graced her face. It was a photo he had taken himself over 10 years ago. It was of Piper and Sara cooking. Sara had a huge smile on her face as she stirred the pot of soup. Piper was behind her guiding her. Sara looked like a miniature Piper.

"She shared your love of cooking." Chris said as Piper continued to look at the picture. "For her 4th birthday you bought her a small apron. She didn't take it off all day. All she ever wanted to do was cook with you. I think you found her more of a hindrance than a help but you would never say it. That was your time. No one would ever disturb the two of you when you were cooking."

"She is beautiful."

"She was stunning her whole life. She had a way of lighting up a room by just being there. Her smile was infectious." Chris chuckled. "I remember once at Emma's 13th birthday she got so bored she dragged down her karaoke kit and set it up. Both her and Emma were fantastic singers and dancers but Sara thought it would be more entertaining if they pretended they could do either so the got up there and just goofed up every song.

Piper laughed. This was a side she had never seen of Chris. He had none of his normal barriers up, he was being completely honest with her and as he talked about his sister he showed the excitement of a young kid. Piper thought she would take her chances.

"Who's Emma?" Chris laughed and shook his head. Piper thought it was worth a try.

"All I'm saying is that the 3 of us were very close."

"Sara was a powerful witch wasn't she?" Chris nodded.

"She was the most powerful good witch that has ever lived. She was also one of the most fear witches in the under world. Nobody was ever brave enough to take her on."

"Well then who… um, how'd she-" For the second time Pipers words got caught in her throat. Chris answered her question, almost causing her to be sick.

"Wyatt. Sara was a huge threat to everything he was. Nobody could touch her, they wouldn't survive. He had sent hundreds of his 'drones' after her but she was way to powerful for them. He knew we were up to something and the way we were hiding it I guess he figured out it was pretty major and had to do with him. He believed that if he did not stop us it would be his downfall."

"You coming back here."

"Yes, although originally it was to be both Sara and me. She was going to take up the role of a young witch who needed guidance. We knew you would never say no. I'm not sure how but Wyatt somehow got wind of one of our locations and was there waiting for us when we arrived. We were ambushed. Together, Sara would be able to magnify our powers and Wyatt knew that so he had a distraction for me allowing him easy assess to Sara. Their powers were to evenly matched so Wyatt had drawn upon powers of ancient evils to gain the upper hand in the fight. He eventually managed to hit her squarely in the chest." By this time, both Chris and Piper were in tears.

"But when I saw you, you were at the manor." Chris nodded.

"I managed to grab her and orb out. She was still breathing so I was hopeful I could save her."

"That's why you hate Leo isn't it? Because he never came."

"Leo was never there for either of us, I just thought that he might come to save his only daughter. She would have lived if he had healed her."

"Why didn't he come?" Piper really didn't want to know the answer but then she did.

"Wyatt wasn't far behind him. He was watching his own arse."

"Leo wouldn't-"

"You don't know him like I do. To much has happened in the future for you to understand."

It was information overload for Piper who was starting to get a serious migraine.

"I came back here not only intending to save Wyatt and the future but to save Sara too. She didn't deserve her life. All the pain, grief and fighting she had to deal with. She never once complained but. She loved everything about her life and always had a positive view on the worst of situations. When she died and I came back here all I wanted to do was be able to provide a better life for her, a life where good rules. That's the sort of life she was made for."

"An extraordinary life."

Chris nodded and took something out of his bag.

"Here, I want you to have this. You gave it to Sara for her 6th birthday. She adored it. I can't remember a time when she didn't wear it."

It was a necklace of the words 'Charmed.' Piper took it in her hands and turned it over to read the inscription.

_Let the power of the Halliwell line always lead you._

_Never doubt the power with-in yourself_

_You__ are the worlds destiny._

"You had it specially made for her. No one fully understood what you meant in the inscription until years later."

"Why Charmed?"

"All I know is you and Sara shared a special bond, and I always believed it had something to do with that necklace. I can say for certainty that you had an amazing daughter-"

"And son." Piper cut in, looking at Chris. She brought him into a hug. "Thank you for everything." Pulling back she looked him in the eyes.

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you achieve your goals."

"And people doubt that we are your children." Chris laughed. "But on that topic I have a new demon for you to vanquish."

Piper laughed as the Chris she knew took control again, but this time she was seeing him in a totally different light. She couldn't believe that these 2 amazing people came from her. It was a comforting thought that the future of the Halliwell line had such exceptional witches in its future.

* * *

This is the sequel to 'What you see when all is Black.'  
Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it.  
And don't forget to please review on you way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
